Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Heart
by TwilightTownGirl16
Summary: Andi didn't realize that accepting a keybear what the consquences of it. Losing her home Radiant Garden and finding herself in Twilight Town. She comes across three friends that has her accept the new world she is in. But when she starts having dreams and black outs she is having trouble explaining to her friends what's going on. What happens next? You gotta read on! R&R
1. Prolong: Meeting Her

Prolong: Meeting Her

A little girl is running as fast as she can, away from shadow-like creatures that were chasing her. As she looked behind her, they were getting closer and she couldn't go any faster. Finding herself cornered to a wall, looking towards her attackers' faces. They came towards her with claws ready to attack her. Shaking her head and put her hands over her ears and closing her eyes, screaming as they attacked her.

_Don't be afraid little one…_

A light flashed and the creatures faded like smoke. The girl took a deep quick gasping. Her back in pain, she could feel the blood sticking to the back of her clothes. She looked around her the same place she was before she was attacked. Running as fast as she could to get home always looking around her for more of those creatures she runs into someone. She falls down backwards, grabbing her head tears running down her cheeks.

"Andi!"

Andi looked up at a teenage boy. His short dark chocolate bangs covering one of his blue eyes as he leaned down to look at her. He was very tall and very handsome especially in his face.

"Leon!" she whimpers wrapping her arms around him. He puts his arms on her and feels her back wet, he looks at the blood. "Andi what happened you?!" he exclaimed pulling the back of her shirt up. "Monsters" she replied. He picked her up and ran fast to the castle. Making it to the door there stood two big men guarding the door. "I need to see Ansem now!" ordered Leon.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in" replied one.

"You don't understand this girl was attacked by those monsters" he pleaded holding Andi as tight as he could. "I'm sorry. I still can't-"

"Let them in"

Leon looked at the little boy in the lab coat. The big men looked in surprise, "Yes Lenzo"

Lenzo turns and walks inside as Leon follows behind him into the castle. Andi looks around the castle it was big, bigger than anything she had very seen. It was bigger than her Princess' house, she wondered if she was ok. She made it into a big office, it looked very messy with papers scattered everywhere and boards full of writing.

"What's going on?!"

Andi turned to see a middle aged man with short blonde hair and beard. His ember eyes looked stern; he wore a white jacket like the boy did. He looked at her very closely, Andi turned away, digging her face in Leon's chest.

"Put her down on this table" he said

Leon followed what he asked, Andi turning to the man again she held on to Leon's jacket for him not to be far away from her. The man grabbed her shirt and looked at her wound. "Amazing" he muttered

He looked into Andi's eyes, "How did a child like you manage to survive with an attack like that?" he asked. Andi sat there without movement; He grabbed his file and started writing fast.

"So how bad is she, Ansem?" asked Leon with concern in his voice.

Ansem looked up from his file to Leon, "She's fine. She'll have a scar all her life but it's very interesting how she survived such attack" he replied looking puzzled as he puts his file down and grabbing a potion out of a kit and giving it to Andi. The pain and blood disappeared from her back. Her eyes widen at Ansem and then at Leon. She stands up on the table and jumps on Leon as he catches her, she wrapped her arms around him snuggling her face back into his chest. Eyes drooping as sleep came upon her….

_Andi!_

**That voice? I've heard it before **

Andi opens her eyes and finds herself on top of a hill lying in the grass. There was a big building that stood like the Radiant Garden's castle. It was dark and the stars sparkled like diamonds, she could hear water falling not far off but what caught her eye was the contraption that she saw right by the castle. She had never seen one before it looked like a Farris wheel with targets on them. She looked around quick to find what looked familiar to her, but nothing did. She didn't know how she got here or how to get back home. Tears started forming in her violet eyes, sitting down covering her face with her knees.

_Don't be afraid little one…_

**That voice again?**

Andi wanted to know where this voice was coming from. She brought her head up looking around for the owner of the voice.

_I'm sorry Andi…._

**Who are you?**

_You're past…_

**Huh?**

_I can't believe he did this to you…_

**Did what?**

There Andi saw a girl with a weird outfit, standing there with her back towards Andi. Her light brown hair was straight and hit the middle of her back that was in a high ponytail. She wore a short blue dress with strap the other side covered in silver armor on her right shoulder down to her fingertips. She turned around and looked at Andi, Andi gawked at her appearance. The girl's bangs were long covering part of her left eyebrow; around her neck was a weird looking charm that looked like a sea shelled star. It was beautiful with red tips that faded down to a coral; like a sunset. But in the middle of this weird star was the white crystal of angel wings wrapped around blue gemmed heart. Her shoes also covered in silver armor that wrapped around up to her knees.

**She is beautiful**

The girl's face elegant and noble like. Her amber eyes almost felt like they were piercing Andi's heart as they looked at her. A smile formed on this stranger's face.

"Hello Andi" greeted the girl.

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Keira"

"Keira?"

"You don't remember me do you? Well it's been a while since I've talked to you" Keira giggled.

"Huh?"

"We were good friends; I use to talk to you a lot"

"We are? How are you here?"

"Our hearts are somehow connected to each other, when you were attacked"

Keira walked over and kneeled down to Andi's eye view. She looked at Andi closely, seeing resemblance in her as a child. "Let's be friend's again" she said smiling, laying her hand on her shoulder. Andi smiled back as the flashbacks of her and Keira talking to each other like tonight in the Radiant Garden's garden. "I remember you saved me the first time from those blue shadowed creatures" replied Andi. Keira sighed and a grin spread across her face.

"Good"

Then Keira's smile turned to a frown, "You know I won't be always there to talk, but I'll still be in the presence" she warned.

"What do you mean?"

But before Keira replied, Andi started weaving in and out into consciousness.

_Accept me Andi in your heart and you will meet your true destiny…._

Andi held a silver glowing, floating ball of light. Andi nodded and the ball was absorbed into her body to her heart. Andi woke up and found herself in her room, in her bed. Standing up she walks to her balcony looking up at the stars. Her eyes closed, her hands folded to her heart.

_**I trust you Keira; you protect me when I need it the most. You're also right something about you is connected to me…**_

When Andi opens her eyes they were no longer violet but amber.

To be continued….

Author's Notes: Well you all just met my Birth by Sleep KH character Keira. Hopefully I'll write a story about her soon. Well I got this finished next is chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for the reviews


	2. Chapter one: Heartless Attack!

Chapter One: Attack

_Run! _

A cloud of darkness comes toward in the world of Radiant Garden. Everyone looking up at the magnificent castle fit for a king.

_Run Far!_

Shadow-like creatures started to appear on the ground. People started screaming, running in different directions, some getting attacked. Calling there family and friends together trying not to lose each other.

_Run now far away their after you!_

Running, screaming and crying is the only thing that goes through Andi's mind. As she starts trying to get through the crowd and glancing back at her shoulder with no protection.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yells.

"Andi!" yells a familiar voice in reply, she turned her head.

There running towards her was a teenage blonde chocobo haired boy. He looked like he came out of the fields, his blue eyes determined and frightened. She ran to him as he scoops her into his arms, comforting her as he held her.

"Cloud" she whimpers.

Cloud runs through the crowd again away from the shadow creatures that are on his heels. Cloud turns down to an alley way from the crowd and goes into a small building. There another teenager opening the door it was a girl.

_Run!_

Andi's amber eyes looked at the other girl with her long light brown hair up in a high ponytail and her dark eyes full of sadness. The door slammed shut and locked as Cloud and Andi got in.

"Thanks Aerith" thanked Cloud trying to catch his breath; letting Andi go.

"Where did they come from?"

"The Castle"

"Ansem?"

"I don't know"

"Where are the others?"

Aerith sighed and looked down and replied "Leon and Yuffie went to the castle"

"WHAT BY THEMSELVES? It's dangerous"

"I know; I tried to keep them here. But they wouldn't listen"

Cloud looks down at the ground and sees Andi curled up into a ball at the corner, shaking. Cloud crouches down to her. Brushing her dark brown shoulder length hair out of her frightened face, he tried to smile at her to comfort her and erase the frightened look on her face.

_You won't be safe forever, they will find you; no one can protect you! Run! Run!_

"The Princess?" asked Cloud looking around his shoulder.

"I don't know that's why-"

"Leon! Yuffie!" yelled Andi as they stood at the door. Shutting the door quick, Leon holding his face and pre-teen Yuffie helping him to a chair, Aerith gasped covering her mouth horrified.

"What happened?" demanded Cloud.

Yuffie looked at her frustrated friend and looked at Leon who looked at Cloud with a serious facial as he dropped his hand and revealed a scar on his face.

"Ambush" replied Leon

"And the Princess?" asked Cloud.

"Gone, no where to be found"

Cloud looked down and formed a fist, his teeth clenched. Andi's eyes filled with tears as she ran up to Leon. Leon covered his scar again and looked at her.

"Leon" said Andi removing his hand from his face and seeing his scar, blood poured from it. It was deep and covered half of his beauty from his face. Leon put a hand on Andi's cheek whipping the tears away. Her eyes closed and she relaxed.

**Bang!**

Everyone turned to the door with their weapons and ready to fight. Blocking Andi and Aerith; keeping them back.

"Cloud go and take Andi and Aerith with you get them out of here" commanded Leon

"No way; not this time!"

"Cloud do it, they won't be able to survive by themselves"

Cloud looked at Leon hesitating. Growls and grabs Andi and runs out the back door with Aerith right beside him.

_You're not safe, you're never safe! They will come! Run! Run!_

Andi's hair gets in her face, her hands go to her ears and she screams on her knees. Cloud fighting off the creatures and Aerith on the ground unable to move, looking at Andi, Her eyes were connected with Andi. Andi started running.

"Andi" yelled Cloud looking back over his shoulder almost a close contact with the creatures as he shield it with his sword.

_Don't stop! Run! Run!_

Andi didn't know what to do but follow the voice that leads her far away from protection of friends and family. As the creatures continued to follow her, tired, tripping, scrapping and defeated. She falls in darkness that welcomed her making her feel frightened.

_Don't accept it! Someone will help you! Don't accept the darkness!_

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: You do look just like her

Chapter Three: "You do look just like her…"

_Ten years later…._

The bell rings, doors slam open and kids start rushing out of the school building. Andi walks out in skin tight dark blue jeans and plain orange tank with a yellow bandeau underneath that you can see on the sides of her tank and white Jordan shoes. Her long wavy hair down that goes down her middle of her back. She carries her skateboard that had galaxy design underneath it and her ragged brown messenger bag hanging off her shoulder.

When she gets down the stairs she stops and leans on the stair rail waiting. Until she sees her three friends come out behind a big group of people. She smiles, "About time you guys!"

"Oh shut up Andi!" replied Hayner.

She laughs at him, she comes over to his side and wraps her arm around him shoulders. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked looking at the group. Hayner looked dazed at something, when Andi follows his gaze she sees a girl their age stand with a bunch of girls talking. Shoulder length curly black hair and dark skinned. She had some short jean shorts on that should be automatic suspension being caught at school wearing that and white quarter length shirt that you can see her pink bandeau through and some pink tennis shoes.

Andi rolled her eyes and gives an aggravated look, smacking him in the back of the head. Bringing her arm off his shoulders; Hayner reacting to the pain rubbing his head where the pain was throbbing. "Ouch! Really Andi?!"

"Falcon is so out of your league Hayner! Need to get over her" commented Andi looking at him crossing her arms. She gives Falcon a glance and shakes her head, "She's cute" admitted Hayner trying to settle the argument. "If she dressed like a nun, you wouldn't even notice her" commented Andi rolling her eyes. "Where do you want to go Pence?" asked Hayner trying to change the subject. Andi glares at Hayner, he always tries to change the subject when she had a good argument. "Well ah…." Said Pence feeling in the spot light; "let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Olette happily. "The beach?" questioned Andi. "Yeah! Oh come on! It's been forever!" pleaded Olette. Andi looks out in the distance and sees someone in a brown cloak in the crowd. It was a little odd. "Andi…"

"ANDI!"

Andi snaps out of it and looks at Hayner who was very close in her personal space. "What?" she asked. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"That cloaked figure" she pointed at in the crowd.

"What cloaked figure?"

Andi looked and the cloaked figure was gone. "Huh?"

"Anyways, you're coming to the beach right?"

Andi started searching again the crowd and seen the cloaked figure again heading towards an alley way. She pushed herself from the rail and dropping her skateboard on the pavement.

"Andi?…"

"Yeah….I'll meet you guys at the train station. I gotta go home first" she replied not taking her eyes off the alley way.

"Alright…Meet us in 20 minutes?" asked Hayner as him, Pence and Olette walked towards the train station.

Andi started skating off; "Yeah" she replied and blended in with the crowd. Watching the cloaked figure continue through alley way and making a right turn. Andi followed in pursuit, when she made the turn he was gone. Andi walked further in the alley way. Looking around for any secret door or some different alley way she missed. When she looked in front she saw some black shadow like creatures popping up from the ground.

Stopping herself right in her tracks; she remembers these things appearing in Radiant Garden. She backs up slowly watching the shadow creatures make a move. One twitches and jumps at her; Andi turns around and starts skating through the alley trying to lose them. But they just stay caught up with her as more started appear. Andi makes a mistake turning to an alley way with a long wall blocking her way from escaping. Getting off her skateboard she desperately she tries to look for blocks that could make her able to climb or any low spots for her to jump over, there was none. Andi turns towards her attackers pressing her body against the wall wishing she could just go through it right about now.

'**Not again'**

But before Andi knew it; they jumped after her, a flash of light appeared in her hand. Andi held what looked like a huge silver key. Looking at it, the end of the key points was silver musical notes and all around it looked like it had been sitting in an over grown garden full of rose thorns that were colored in rose gold. On top of them had more silver musical notes and at the end of were her hand held was a small slightly opened crystal rose.

'**What is this thing?'**

Andi looked to the shadow creatures and they were gone. She looked back at the weapon in her right hand again; light appeared in her hand and it disappeared. Andi jumped in surprise; looking around if anyone would have seen that. She looks at her hand again and stretches her arm out a light flashed again with the huge key again.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Andi

"Interesting…"

Andi jumped in surprise trying to look around for the owner of the voice. Noticing they weren't in eye view. She looks up and sees the cloaked figure that she was following before she was attacked up on the wall she was trying to climb before.

"You're a complete natural" he commented seeing Andi brings the key in front of her to protect her. Andi realizes it as well; for a second letting her wall of defense down. Shaking her head and defensive again, the figure laughed.

"But you still have no idea what that thing in your hand is. What the power that it possesses or what happened to the last person who owned that very keyblade"

"Keyblade?"

"But it didn't protect her very long; poor thing" he chuckled.

Andi glares at him; "Big talk for someone that's far away" she snapped.

The figure jumps down to her eye level. His face still hidden underneath his cloak; what she could see that he was tall and well built. His laugh gave chills down her spine. It sounded like she heard it before but there wasn't any possibility for her to have. "All of you seem to have a smart mouth as well"

Andi smirked at his insult and chuckles; "Are your comments suppose to mean something to me?"

"It depends; do they?" he asked leaning in.

Andi took a few steps back keeping a good distance from him. In case he plans to surprise attack. She didn't reply; her mind trying to think what these questions have to do with her. He talked to her like they've been in this situation before.

"Hmmm….no worries. You will have some use to me soon"

"Why would I do anything for you?!"

"You will. You always do"

"Whoever you think I am! I'm not her!" she snapped.

He chuckled again. "Maybe not…."

He forms a black portal behind him; "But you do look just like her…." As he backs up in the dark portal and disappears…..

Author's Notes: What do think? Who thinks the cloaked man is? I don't know if I'll reveal who he really under the cloak or not. See how the chapters turn out. Enjoy guys! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter four: The Beach

"Where have you been?!"

Andi jogging up to the Train Station, she stopped in front of her group; "Sorry, my mom had me doing stuff" lied Andi gasping for breath leaning on her knees.

"Well let's go before the day is wasted!" said Hayner.

Andi looked up and seen someone she never thought would be hanging out with the group; Falcon. Hiding her shock, she stands back up after she gets her breath. Clears her throat and walks past between her and Hayner and heads into the station. Olette catches up with her and glances at Andi.

"That was a little rude" she whispered.

Andi looked at her confused; "What was?"

Olette's eyebrow, "Really?"

Both paying the train conductor for tickets in silence and walking towards the train. "What do you want me to say?" asked Andi turning her head turned slightly to Olette. "You could say 'hi'" replied Olette.

"I didn't even know she was coming! If I had known about it, I would have" snapped Andi quietly.

Olette rolled her eyes, "well now you do" she replied.

Andi looked at her and rolling her eyes and a sigh, walking into the train as everyone got in. Hayner and Falcon across from her, she smiled at them.

"You're Andi right?" Falcon asked with a heavy accent.

Andi nodded. Falcon smiled and walked over to sit next to her. Which took Andi and Hayner a surprise; "It's nice to meet you. I'm Falcon!" she said giving Andi a hug like old friends. Andi could hear snickering from her friends. She gave them a quick look and puts a smile back on her face when Falcon pushes herself off from the hug. "Yeah I know…We have music together" admitted Andi. Falcon's eyes sparkled by her comment. "I never thought you noticed!" she exclaimed.

Andi gave her a very confused look; "What?"

"You are like amazing! Your voice and how you can play the guitar and piano!" commented Falcon with a big smile on her face. Andi looked at Falcon like seeing if this girl was the same girl at school. Andi admitted she never really knew Falcon, but she assumed that she was very vain by how she dresses herself. But just talking to her, she was the total opposite. "Thanks" said Andi.

"How long have you been in music?" asked Falcon.

Andi shrugged her shoulders, "I guess like forever" she admitted.

The train stopped and Falcon looked at the doors. "Yay! We're here!" exclaimed Falcon grabbing Andi's arm and dragging her out the door. Andi looks at her friends who just followed behind her and Falcon. Walking on the warm white sand, Falcon finally lets go of Andi and starts pulling off her purple dress revealing a teal colored haltered bikini top and string bikini bottoms. Andi just stood there and watched her and turned toward her friends, "This is a sick joke right?" she asked looking at her friends.

"Nope" replied Hayner smiling.

"She is that bubbly?"

"Yes and apparently you are pretty popular in the music class" said Hayner.

Andi looks at Hayner; "I'm ok" said Andi.

"Not what she says, since when you seemed to know her. I thought she was going to faint" admitted Hayner. Andi smirked, "Your just jealous because I got her attention and she dumped you like a bad habit" commented Andi.

Hayner's face turned bright red; "she did not!"

Andi sighed and took off her black t-shirt, jean shorts and shoes off showing off her mint green bralette bikini and hipster bikini bottoms. Moves her hands into her hair to get her curls more volume and looks at him. "Well I'm done with this conversation I'm joining Olette, Pence and Falcon" said Andi and runs in the waves.

Right behind her was Hayner in his camo trunks. **'I swear does he wear anything but camo?'**

"Took you guys long enough" said Pence.

Andi smirked and splashed saltwater in his face. Falcon looked at them, "Are you guys like together?" she asked. Andi exploded with laughter; "No way! Why?" she asked. "You guys fight like you guys are together" replied Falcon. Andi and Hayner look at each other, "I don't think we argue that much" said Hayner.

"Yes!" yelled Olette and Pence.

"You guys fight like you have some jealously between you" said Falcon.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of Hayner! If anything I get mad of his stupidity. If anything he starts it" replied Andi.

"Stupidity huh?" questioned Hayner looking at her.

"See!" pointed Andi proving her point. Falcon giggles at them and they just look at her. "I didn't know you guys would get so offensive" she said laughing.

'**Ok apparently she is bubbly and naïve' **

Andi got out of the water and sat down in the warm sand. She needed to get away. Too much was clouding her head over what happened just a couple hours ago. She couldn't shake what that cloaked man said_**"But you do look just like her…"**_

'**What could he mean about that? Who could look like me? He had to be confused of someone else. There's no one that looks like me.' **Andi laid down with her arm of her eyes to shield from the sun. **'He's just messing with my head. That's all. It has to be.'**

"Whatcha doing?"

Andi moved her arm and sees Falcon standing above her. "Resting" Andi replied and placed her arm back over her eyes. She heard sand moving again that had to be the sound of footprints. Which she guessed was Falcon's finally leaving her alone. She didn't understand her at all. It almost bugged her the way she was. **'No one could be that pretty and that naïve! No way!' **Sitting there listening to the waves. She could fall asleep with the sounds. As her body relaxed and started to feel numb….

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_Andi wakes up and finds her in a garden. She sits up quickly looking around her __**'I'm home?'**__ Andi realizes she's back at home before she was attacked. Standing up she looks around and sees no one around her. It looked like a ghost town, as she walked around the garden that she remembered playing at when she was little. She stopped at a several white lilies that she used to pick. She saw something pass her in the corner of her right eye. She turns and sees a little red headed girl twirling around; her eyes looked like blue orbs. She looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. When she turned around again, she froze; staring. Andi looked at her gaze and seen the shadow creatures appear again. _

"_Run!" yelled Andi_

_But the girl didn't move as the creatures came after her. Andi got in front of her with her keyblade; Coming for the attack. Andi swung her blade; one by one puffing into black smoke. Once gone she looked at the little girl behind her but she was different than before. Her hair changed to short dark brown hair and violet eyes. Looking up at her frightened. _

"_It's ok" she said trying to comfort the little one. The little girl grabs a hold of her leg, which Andi realizes was covered in silver armor to her knee. __**'What?'**_

"_Andi…"_

_Andi glanced around and seen no one there calling her, even the little girl had disappeared._

"_Andi….Andi"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Andi!"

Andi shot up looking at her friends looking at her concerned. Rubbing her eyes she looked at them sleepily. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Time to go!" said Hayner.

"Are you ok?" asked Falcon placing her hand on her head, "You've been sleeping for a while and don't look to good."

"I'm fine" snapped Andi pushing her hand away from her forehead and gets up, putting back on her clothes and shoes back on. They looked at each other and back at Andi. Andi notices and gets a little aggervated. Rolling her eyes she walks in front of them towards the train station.

Showing her ticket back to the train conductor she was allowed in. She takes a seat and doesn't even glance back at her friends who just sit across from her, but out the window. She figured if she didn't eknowledge them. They wouldn't start asking questions. Because she wouldn't be able to answer them because she didn't even know what was up with her.

When the train stopped and walked out without saying a word to the others. Trying to get away from them as quick as possible, she didn't want Falcon to start asking stupid questions, Hayner yelling at her, Olette lecturing her or Pence shaking his head at her. She couldn't do it today, her head was throbbing with pain. She just wanted to be home.

Making it home she sees the lights aren't on again. She walks up the porch to open the door. When she walks in she turns the lights on. No one had been home at all today, it was pretty normal for Andi. Shutting and locking the door behind her. She jogs upstairs and goes to her bedroom, it was fairly neat. There were a few clothes on the ground that was evident she was late from school. Her room was covered in a light blue color and the furniture accented in white and orange. Pictures placed everywhere of Olette, Pence, Hayner and her doing something fun or goofy from the past years. Her cherry wood acoustic guitar in its stand by her desk which was covered with scattered homework and musical sheets. Andi walks to her orange bed and falls into it as she groans holding her head.

'**What's wrong with me?'**

Andi looking at one picture that was one of her favorites; her sticking her tongue out at Hayner, who's mouth hung open in shock. Olette smiling towards the camera and Pence's face half in the picture smiling. Grabbing the picture she couldn't help but chuckle as she remembers that just last year Pence started taking Photography and wanted to take pictures of everything. Hayner and Andi were having one of those stupid arguments that only ended in her getting the last say in some way. Olette hadn't changed since Andi's known her, always happy.

Feeling completely guilty for what happened today. She looks at the clock, noticing it was too late to go talk to them now. Figured that she would just talk to them the next morning; she allowed her mind to relax and she fell asleep….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Sorry the end isn't exciting. I couldn't come up with anything in the end of this chapter. Hopefully next chapter will have a better end. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter Five: Four legged figure

Chapter Five:

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Andi's eyes flickered open as the radio played on her alarm clock. Andi turned to see that it was 6:00AM as she sat up from her bed seeing that the sunset was starting to break through the night.

"And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye"

Andi stands up and goes to her dresser grabbing her clothes and running into the shower. Stepping in the warm shower; Andi stands in the shower very dazed.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you Ooh-oh  
Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Andi turns off the shower and dries herself off as she steps out of the shower. The mirror all foggy as she puts on her undergarments and put on a plain black crop top, black high waist skinny jeans and white DC skate shoes. Her naturally straight hair was in layers which gave her length of hair to her lower back.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

Andi shuts off her radio and grabs her ragged messenger bag and walks out of her bedroom door to the kitchen. It was quiet as Andi came in. She sees that her parents weren't home still. She shakes her head, grabs a granola bar and bottle of water and heads out the door…

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

"She's supposed to help him?"

"Yes"

"How? Her hatred is growing more rapidly. It's going to engulf her"

"That's going to lead them together. You should know. That's where his true power comes through"

"Hmph. But what does it have to do with the other one?"

"He's part of him. She's going to open some keys for the both of them. We just got to keep her distant to where she won't be missed for a while"

"How do we do that?"

"We don't. Her hatred will lead her there very soon. Someone is already giving her the push to speed up the process"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Andi walks around to the front of the clock tower and sits down in the edge. She smiles looking towards the sunrise feeling the breeze blow on her face and through her hair. Looking towards Twilight Town it was quiet and very lonely. It seemed more like a ghost town now, everyone just starting to get up. She needed somewhere to clear her head from yesterday and think of an apology that her friends would accept from her. After a few minutes of rattling her head.

'**I guess I better go find them sooner than later'**

Andi stood up and walked back to the side of the clock tower again, down the long stairway. When she gets down she walks to the market area where she usually meets them to walk to school. There she sees Hayner, Pence and Olette standing around talking.

"Hey!" she says when she gets close.

"What happened to you?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah I know, look I'm sorry. I had some stuff going on at home. I didn't mean to upset you guys" replied Andi trying to avoid more questions.

"Like what Andi?" asked Hayner crossing his arms.

Andi sighed "Look I'm sorry how I acted around Falcon"

"You're avoiding the question. You have no idea how much I was trying to get this girl to hang out with me!"

"I get it Hayner!"

Andi softened her expression and took a deep breathe. "Can we just drop this? I'll apologize to Falcon"

Hayner still looked angry. Olette and Pence just looked back and forth between them; "Hayner?" whispered Olette.

Hayner shakes his head putting his arms down and walks; "Whatever."

Andi looks at Hayner completely defeated and follows behind the group to school. When they get to the school doors everyone goes their own ways to class. Andi pushes through the crowd to get herself towards the direction to follow Olette.

"Olette!"

Olette turns to wait for Andi and both walk to class.

"So what are you wearing to the party?" asked Olette with a small smile.

"You know how I am about that stuff" commented Andi with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on! You have to go! You need to show your good side more to people. Plus one time to wearing a dress won't kill you"

"Hey you don't know that" laughed Andi

"You're still here from the last one and the year before that" said Olette getting in front of her putting her hands on her hips, her face stern.

"Have I ever not gone Olette; you drag me all the time to these things. Even if I say no it won't-"

Andi stops when she sees Falcon standing by her locker door. She looked angry at a big muscular figure. He worn a beanie over his blond hair and wore his long white sleeveless coat. He didn't look very happy with her either as he shoves Falcon's back into the lockers. Olette turns to the noise and gasps. Andi passes past her and walks quickly to them.

"Seifer!" she yells

The guy looked at her away from Falcon. He laughs; "Stay out of this little girl."

"Oh little girl. That's all your brain can come up with as an insult?" she smirks at him.

Seifer turns towards her angrily. Andi crosses her arms "You probably should go before someone reports you" she hissed.

Seifer looks back to Falcon; "This isn't over."

Seifer walks shoving Andi on the lockers as he passed. Andi forms her hands into fists, she closes her eyes and lets out a big breathe. Her hands shaking in anger and walks off to class.

The bell rings and Andi already knows she's tardy. When she walks in the door and finds her desk, Olette following right behind her. Andi looks at her palms closing and opening them trying to stop them from shaking. Her blood was boiling, she took another deep breath and her hands slowly stopped. She looks out the window as the teacher starts the class. She sees a little four legged figure sneaking around the yard. Searching for food through the outside trash cans; Andi raises her hand up looking towards the teacher and glancing quickly back to see that the animal was going.

"Yes Andi?"

"May I go to the nurse?" asked Andi

The teacher tells her to come up to her moving her pointer finger. Andi walked up to the desk and grabs the nurse's note. Walks out the class room and goes toward her locker grabbing the rest of the uneaten granola bar and heads to the yard.

When she gets outside she sees the little creature digging for some scraps. The closer she got she realized it was a puppy. She clicks with her tongue. The young dog jumps in surprise looking at her. Andi trying to stay out of sight from other teachers throws some food towards the puppy.

It was very fluffy and a size of a bear cup. Black colored with silver undercoated and white streak on his chest and one paw. "Come here" she whispered

The puppy went for the food that was thrown eating it and looking back towards her. She throws some more food but a little closer to her. The puppy following the food trail he almost gets in arm's length. He was skittish and was very unsure of her. When she places the last bit of granola in her hand the puppy leans in towards the food and back up from her as he eats the food. He looks at her for more food. Andi puts her hands up. "Don't have anymore" she whispered.

The puppy started to whine and bark at her. Andi tries to hide pushing herself into the bushes. She puts her finger to her lips hushing at it. The puppy stops and wags his tail. "Come here"  
she says patting her legs softly. The puppy just stares at her.

Andi gets out of the bushes and heads toward inside the school, the puppy slowly following her from behind. She stops and looks at him, "You can't come in" she told him. He sits down. Andi looks at the school door and at the puppy again. She goes around the school building towards home as the puppy follows her. When she makes it home she stops sitting on the porch steps.

The puppy stops a few feet away from her. Andi rolls her eyes, "You follow me all the way home but you still don't trust me?" she asked. The puppy whinnies again; Andi sighs and opens the front door. "You just want more food out of me" she grumbles.

When she grabs a few pieces of bread from the kitchen, she sits on the porch again seeing that the puppy came on the porch now. She squats down and throws some bread towards the puppy as he scarfs it down.

Andi looks at the clock in the hallway; her first class was about to ended if she could just get the puppy inside with some food and water she could run back to school before school questions her disappearance. She had an idea as she makes another trail of food inside the house the puppy follows at get him right into the kitchen. Andi grabs two cereal bowls putting one with water and some more bread in the other. Laying them on the floor the puppy runs up to it close to her. She stands up and goes around the puppy and bolts for the door before the puppy could get out. Shutting the door behind her she could hear the little puppy whining behind the door and starts howling.

"I'll be back" she says which didn't stop the howling. She runs back to school. She takes the alley roads and hears someone behind her. She stops and turns toward the cloaked figure that she seen yesterday.

"What do you want?" snapped Andi as her keyblade appeared.

"I need you to do something" he said.

"I'm not doing anything for you. I don't even know who you are!" said Andi as the keyblade disappears and starts walking towards school.

"You don't want your home to be taken away like Radiant Garden. Do you?"

Andi stops and looks at him. "How do you know-"

"I was there when that world was getting attacked by Heartless and covering it into darkness" he interrupted her.

"Was it you that did that?!" she yelled.

"No, but I know who did. You're a keybearer. You're purpose is to protect everyone including taking down other keybearers" he said.

"There are others?" she asked

"Yes"

"Why would they try to come to Twilight Town?" she asked

"To come and bring this world into darkness and to destroy you" he said.

"You're lying! I've never seen anyone like me and the only things that's came to attack me are those shadow things that you call Heartless!"

"Because I've kept them from coming after you"

"What?!"

The cloaked figure turned away from her; "I need you alive, you don't even know what power you have in your hands. I wouldn't want something to happen to you before you even had a chance" he said.

"Why do you even care?" she snapped.

"Because I need you"

"For what?"

"To destroy a keybearer for me"

Andi stepped back and trying to process what she was just heard. "Why? You seem like you know how to get rid of them anyways. Why do you want me too?" she asked

"Because I am an old man and some point I'll no longer be able to protect this world for much longer" he said.

Andi looks behind her then looks at the cloaked figure again. The cloaked figure turns back at her. "Think about it" he says and disappears into the black portal again.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Andi!"

Andi turns and sees Falcon coming towards her trying to get pass other students that were heading to class. Falcon reached up to her; Andi still continuing to walk to class.

"So where did you go?" asked Falcon

Andi looked confused by her question. "To the nurse's office" she replied.

"Oh really? Because I walked by the nurse's office going my locker and I didn't see you anywhere" said Falcon.

"I was heading back probably before you were going to your locker."

"We have the same first class together" said Falcon sternly.

Andi looked at Falcon, "Look I don't have to explain myself where I was at" snapped Andi.

"Fine, but you might have to explain that to the principle when he calls you in next class"

"You told on me?!" hissed Andi stopping in her tracks grabbing Falcon's arm.

"Why would I tell on you? I'm not a snitch" hissed Falcon

Andi shook her head and continued her way to class. As she sat down at the next class she had seen her teacher on the phone. She looked on the right side of her where Falcon sat grabbing her book out of her bag.

Andi sighed, "Hey"

Falcon looked at Andi. "Look I'm sorry…it's not exactly easy for me to make friends. I don't want you to think I like hated you or something"

"Well you sure give a good impression that you do" said Falcon.

"No, I don't. I just have a trust issues" explained Andi.

"You have a weird way of apologizing" commented Falcon with a small smile.

Andi smiled back. Falcon went back to her bag. "Hey…Come to with me after school and I'll show you why I wasn't in the nurse's office"

"So you admit you weren't in the nurse's office" said Falcon with a sly smile.

Andi rolled her eyes and grabbed her book.

"Sure" said Falcon

UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been taking me so long for me to post. This chapter was really hard to come up with after the last chapter. I'm hoping the next one I'll be able to post sooner than this one. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! Oh the puppy in case you guys wanted to know it's an American Akita puppy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It is from Great Big World "Say Something" and I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters that belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I own Falcon, Keira, Andi and the akita puppy.


End file.
